1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making grating.
2. Description of Related Art
Blazed grating is an important component in modern precision instruments. The precise blazed grating especially subwavelength blazed grating is difficult to fabricate. A method for making the blazed grating usually includes etching a mask layer by photolithography. However, the cost of photolithography is expensive, the precision of the mask layer is not high, and the blazed grating fabrication process is complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a low-cost, high precision, and simple method for making the grating.